fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedito
Jedito (born as Anakin Skywalker and known as Darth Vader and Jedi) is the main antagonist of the 2012 Brazilian animated film, Okidooge Island: Star Wars IV and the 2013 animated film, Okidooge Island: Star Wars V, and the secondary antagonist-turned-tritagonist of the 2016 Brazilian animated film, Okidooge Island: Star Wars VI. He is voiced by James Earl Jones, who also voiced the Narrator. Personality Jedito is fearsome, greedy, aggressive, brutal, ruthless, cruel, calm, contemplative, patient, impatient, obsessive, arrogant, comedic, determined, intelligent, antagonistic, conflicted, and remorseful. He is also portrayed as an money-hungry and foul-mouthed corporate mogul who is both verbally and physically abusive to his henchmen. He is, in truth, a parody of Darth Vader. Instead of being good-natured and kind at the beginning, he is vindictive. Jedito appears to be cold, brutal and ruthless towards his enemies, as he was perfectly willing to tease, torture and even murder them in cold blood. He was seemingly unfailingly loyal to his master Palpatine; the latter was the closest thing Jedito had to a friend. However, in truth, he secretly disliked his master for deceiving him and ruining his life, as he secretly planned to overthrow him one day with his own apprentice. The only reason Jedito continued to serve Palpatine after losing his wife was because the Emperor was all he had left; he was the only one that would accept him. All in all, Jedito has only truly comedic qualities to people he still cared about, like his son Mountain, as he did everything possible to kill him from Palpatine's good. Role In the pilot episode, Jedito first appears, going to the Death Star on a warthog-looking starship. Later, he kidnapped Tom the Bot, trying to kill him in return of a deal to steal the Shooting Star. Tom reluctantly accepts the bet, and Jedito succeds the plan by steal the Shooting Star to make him rich. Tom instead turns against him and gets into a fight. After the fight, Tom throws the star back into the sky, and his girlfriend Mrs. Pac Man, grabs Jedito by the cape and throws him off the building, sending him falls to his apparent death. Seconds later, the film accidentally switches to an alternate ending, and Jedito is dismayed and angered by his failure, as Tom and Mrs. Pac Man escapes. Jedito reappears again in the "Okidooge Island: Star Wars IV", goes to the Death Star on a warthog-looking starship. According to the sith, he claims that he was the one who came up with the idea of creating the Death Star. He also claims that it was originally designed to be a nutcracker, but Darth Vader stole the idea and turned it into a space station. To prove that he's the better Sith than Darth Vader, Jedito created the Sith-inator to increase his evilness, and kill his nemesis, Tom the Bot, and turn his girlfriend, May, into a Sith. To do so, Jedito and his robot assistant Norm-3PO go around picking up trash or any objects that were personally touched by Vader, since they can pick enough Force for the Sith-inator to power up. Tom is then sent by the Rebellion to stop Jedito from completing the -inator, but he ends up being trapped in carbonite. However, as Jedito attempt to hit the trapped Perry with the Sith-inator, he hits Mountain, which resulted in him turning into a Sith, much to Jedito's happiness and rising to power. Jedito and Norm-3PO then attempted to get more objects touched by Jedito to power up his machine, but by the time he got back, Tom has escaped, disabled Norm-3PO, and engaged into a fight with Jedito. While Jedito was fighting Tom, the Sith Mountain ends up engaging into a lightsaber battle with André Van Coconut. During the fight, Jedito accidentally ended up getting encased in carbonate. However, Polly the Parrot and Lemur arrives in the scene, managing to destroy the Sith-inator, resulting Mountain to turn back to normal, allowing them and their friends to escape the Death Star. This also allowed Tom and Marina to get into an escape hovercraft, taking the trapping Jedito with him so that he can take him into Rebel custody. However, before the Death Star has been destroyed, Jedito manages to break out from his carbonite trap and taunts Tom as he escapes in one of the starship's escape pods, much to Tom's anger. Seconds later, the Death Star explodes and crashes into the Amazon rainforest, as the friends escape, and Jedito parachuted into the Amazon rainforest and is beaten by monkeys, but he swore revenge on the animals, Tom, and Mountain. Shortly afterwards, Jedito is charged with recovering the stolen plans of the Death Star and finding the Rebel Alliance's secret base. He and the storm troopers attack the ship owned by princess Polleia (Polly), who was in fact his own pet parrot. He captures and "interrogates" Princess Polleia and, along with Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin, destroys her homeworld of Alderaan. Shortly afterward, he duels his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has arrived at the Death Star to rescue Polleia, and cuts him down, turning him into a spirit in the Force. He then encounters his son, Mountain, during the Battle of Yavin, and senses in him a great strength in the Force; this is confirmed moments later when the boy destroys the battle station. He was about to shoot Mountain down using his TIE fighter, but Lemur Solo (Lemur) disabled his ship using the guns on the Millennium Falcon, and sent Jedito spinning into space. The Death Star was then destroyed by Luke's torpedo, forcing construction of a second one. In "Okidooge Island: Star Wars V", Jedito leads an assault on a rebel base on planet Hoth, dispatching probe droids to confirm this. Though the Empire takes the base after a while, Polleia, Lemur Solo, Chewbacca (the Gorilla) and Vader's old droid C-3PO escape in the ship, the Millenium Falcon. One scene shows Jedito speaking with Emperor Palpatine via hologram, when Palpatine senses a disturbance in the Force that confirms the rebel Mountain Skywalker to be Jedito's son. In Cloud City, he strikes a deal with the administrator of Cloud City, Lando Calrissian to give Lemur over to the bounty hunter Bobo Fett. Calrissian, Fett and Vader he capture Polleia, Lemur, Chewbacca, and 3PO on Cloud City to lure Luke into a confrontation. and has Lemur frozen in the giant chocolate popsicle. Mountain, who has been partially trained by Yoda, confronts the Sith Lord in the carbonite chamber, and ignites his lightsaber. Jedito does likewise, and Mountain attacks him. An increasingly one-sided duel broke out, in which Mountain was overwhelmed by lightsaber, Force and strategy time and again, all the while Jedito calmly fended off every single attack. Eventually, Luke managed to land a blow on Jedito's shoulder. Then, deciding that the duel had gone on long enough, Jedito resorted to unleashing the full breadth of his lightsaber skills and brutally overpowers Luke, ending the duel by cutting off his right hand. Jedito then reveals his true identity as Mountain's father and offers his son the chance to overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy as father and. Mountain refuses, suffers a nervous breakdown, throwing himself down a mine shaft. He is sucked into a garbage chute and rescued by the monkeys. He is fitted with a robotic hand to replace the one Jedito had cut off. Some time later, in "Okidooge Island: Star Wars VI", he was charged with overseeing the completion of the second Death Star. He met with Palpatine on board the half-constructed station to plan Mountain's turn to the dark side. By this time, Mountain had nearly completed his Jedi training, and had learned from a dying Yoda that Jedito is indeed his father. He learned about his father's past and fall to the dark side from Obi-Wan's spirit, and also learned that Polleia is the parrot. On a mission to the forest moon of Endor, Mountain surrendered to Imperial troops and is brought to Jedito. Mountain then talked with his father, insisting there is good in him, which Jedito denies. Aboard the Death Star, Mountain resisted the Palaptine's appeals to his anger and fear for his friends, but Mountain eventually reveals as the ruthless demon. Jedito stepped in and defended his master, and Mountain and his father engaged in a fierce lightsaber duel. This time, they seemed to be evenly matched, but Mountain calmly resisted Jedito's lulling him to the dark side. However, when Jedito telepathically probed his mind, learned of Polleia's existence, and threatens to corrupt her instead, Tom the Bot appears to stop the fight, but snapped. Enraged, Mountain violently attacked Tom and very nearly killed Jedito, severing his father's mechanical right hand. He controlled his anger at the last minute, however, as he looked at Jedito's cybernetic hand and then at his own; he realized that he was perilously close to suffering his father's fate. Jedito later redeemed himself by defeating Emperor Palpatine, and escaped the Death Star, along with his son Mountain. He later apologizes to Mountain for his cruelty, reunited along with Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi. Appearence Quotes Trivia Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Genocidal Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Related to Hero Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper